King of Kings: Book 1
by tsl426987
Summary: When Harry Potter entered the Wizarding World he thought he had found a place where he was normal... And then they made him their king.  Political Harry! Snarry! Pre-slash .
1. Nothing is Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: So this is a revision of the original first chapter. the beginning is the same but Harry's Part has changed.

(Gladis Johnson, St. Paul's , July 10th 1991)

"Good morning Sir. How may I help you?" chirped the receptionist at St. Paul's. Gladis Johnson had been working at the London based orphanage for 3 years now. She considered herself blessed to have been raised in a loving home, knowing that most of the children that came to reside in this particular establishment often came from neglective and abusive households.

Gladis had been startled by the sound of the not so subtle cough of the gentlemen standing before her. When she finally looked up from the papers that had consumed her attention it was to meet what should have been a decidedly intimidating stare. It was surprising for Gladis, as ex-police officer, that someone had been able to sneak up so close to her desk without her noticing. She prided herself on always being aware of her surroundings. It was partly this trait that had gotten her the job she had now. It was important to always be aware of who they were letting into the building and near the children.

"I have an appointment with Mrs. Bennings" he answered in a cold stiff voice, articulating his words carefully. The man's dark glaze and menacing sneer would have frightened your average person . But compared to some of the people she had been unfortunate enough to encounter on the force, his stare was unimpressive.

"May I have your name please, dear?" she asked sweetly

"Severus Snape"

* * *

><p>(Severus Snape, St. Paul's)<p>

There are many times when it can be said that Severus Snape hated his job. This was most certainly one of those occasions. After having endured the sickeningly sweet receptionist, Severus was now being forced to navigate his way 'through the yellow hallway. All the way at the end', as the over jovial woman at the desk had directed him, that was being bombarded by gremlins. Children everywhere! Running, screaming, laughing, breathing, and being a general nuisance to his life. And to make matters worse, 'the yellow hallway' truly was that repugnant color, and appallingly bright as well. Even when he finally came to his destination,and had entered and shut the door behind him with unusual haste, he was still unable to block out the painful noise that was the uncontrolled laughter of dozens of children and would be forced to suffer through the muffled sound until the end of his visit.

Severus was pleased to note that the sitting room outside of the director's office was not emulating the color of the hallway, but was instead done in tasteful creams and browns. The click of the door that led to the directors office, broke him from his musings. The director, Mrs. Bennings, entered the room. She was dressed elegantly in a flattering light blue summer suit. She was petite and appeared to be in her fifties, but held herself confidently and had a youthful glint in her eye, that was strangely similar to that of his employer. The man shuddered at the possibility of his eyes starting to twinkle as a consequence of over exposure to children.

"Professor Snape. Its a pleasure to finally meet you" she greeted him pleasantly. He was surprised by the deep smooth voice she emitted.

"And you madam" He answered shortly as he firmly shook the hand she offered.

"Please, have a seat" She motioned to the cream leather love-seat, where pastries and tea had been set out.

"We are very excited to have one of our children attend such a prestigious academy. I know you mentioned in a one of our previous conversations that his parents both attended.. Hogwarts was it?"

"Yes. Hogwarts Academy" he replied, irritated at having to repeat previously explained information. " Lily and James Potter both graduated in 1978 and had the young Mr. Potter's name added to the record of student admissions for future attendance after his birth in 1980. At that same time his tuition and board for seven years in our establishment were paid in full"

"Yes. That's wonderful to hear. One of the things I meant to discuss today with you was payment methods. Its nice to know that Harry won't be burdened by debts. I would hate to think that Harry would have to pay it back after he graduates" she replied airily, looking very relieved.

"Now then, for the orientation weekend you spoke of, you will have to sign him out with you listed as his temporary guardian." She handed him a depressingly thick stake of forms. "You will be personally responsible for him from July 10th to July 20th. I've also included the guardian forms that will need to be filled out for the months he spends in school. Under that is his medical history report. For now you only need to fill out the top pages that concern the summer orientation. If you need need any assistance filing out the information, please feel free to ask. "

Then she had the nerve to smile at him.

* * *

><p>(Harry Potter, July 21 1991) AN: Harry will always be in first person

I'm was not a fanciful boy. Life had taught me early on that flights of fancy, while pleasant, would never protect you as much as the hard, cold truth. Despite this it was not hard for me to believe that magic existed. In fact the existence of an entire magical world hidden from the entire population of non-magical was quite relieving. The knowledge that there was an entire community of people like me out there made me feel like like less of a, well…freak.

So as creepy as the tall man with the bitter sneer, should have been, he seemed to me more like a dark angel that was taking me from a world where I didn't really fit in to one where I was normal.

Not that any of this seemed normal to me. The wall that opened from the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon ally was definitely not normal. The goblins at the bank, including his solicitor Griphook, that informed me that I was actually a Duke (when I turn 15 at least), from the old and nobel house of Potter, which meant I was rich, was not normal. I had gaped like a fish at Griphook, until my guardian?/professor? had scolded me for my 'deplorable manners'.

The least normal thing of all to me was that I was supposedly famous for killing a dark lord that killed my family. After almost being mobbed in the leaky cauldron the Professor had take nme to a restaurant in Astrid Lane, right off of Diagon Alley, to explain why everyone seemed to know my name.

"I'm famous for killing my parent's murder" was my stunned reply to the almost ludicrous story he had just told.

"Yes"

"That doesn't make any sense. I was baby. I don't even remember that day" I rambled, almost hyperventilating because of the pressure in my chest.

I had never even knew they were murdered. My aunt and Uncle had told me they were killed in a car accident. 'Good for nothing drunks. They got what they deserved' my uncle had once told me.'

"I had no idea"I whispered softly. I was openly crying now, my breathing was out of control.

I reached over and grabbed onto my professor's robes as I cried. I just needed something to hold onto for a second that felt real. I don't cry often. Crying at the Dursley residence meant pain, and crying at the orphanage was often ignored. I was surprised when I felt his arms tighten around me reassuringly. He didn't say anything else and just waited for me to finish. I was grateful that he never mentioned my breakdown for the rest of the shopping trip and treated me like before, speaking in sharp,clipped tones.

After having spent much of the day, getting school books, a wand (the wand maker was truly strange. He kept muttering things about greatness), wizarding robes(they look like dresses) and uniforms, a magical trunk, and a serpent familiar (apparently its weird to talk to snakes here too), I've been left at the train station to find platform 9 and 3/4 (what?).

Another lesson life has taught me today:

Nothing is normal.


	2. Smiles are Pretty

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

(Hermione Jean Granger, Hogwarts express July 21 1991)

Hermione Granger knew she was smart. There was no question of that. But that didn't change the fact that she didn't have any friends. Unfortunately for her intelligence didn't seem to be a highly sought after trait in her peer group. So when a short, scrawny boy with round glasses, interrupts her reading by timidly opening the door to her train compartment, and asks if he can sit here, she readily agrees.

The wizardlng world isn't just an introduction to magic for her, but a clean slate. She still has a chance to makes friends. Maybe. If she can manage to act age appropriate, and pretend to be a little less smart. Normally Hermione would not consider doing such a thing. She's proud of her intelligence, but books can't replace human company. She was tired of being a social pariah.

And this is how Hermione finds herself nervously putting down her book on the importance of plant cultivation in potions, so she may proceed to make conversation.

"So, you're going to be a first year at Hogwarts too?" she asks nervously

"Yeah. Isn't every one on the train here for first year orientation?" the boy answers distractedly, still trying to get settled.

"Yes, that's true" Hermione realizes she asked a rather stupid question. "Your parents must not be wizards. You're wearing jeans" she tries again.

"My parents were wizards actually, but they're dead. I grew up in an orphanage" he muttered sadly.

'"Oh"

At this point Hermione wants to crawl in a hole. Is there a spell for that? She asks a stupid question and makes him bring up his dead parents. Unsure how to recover the situation, she picks up her book and returns to her reading.

* * *

><p>(Harry, Hogwarts Express July 21 1991)<p>

The girl I was sitting with was awkward. Thats the only way to describe it. When I arrived she was slumped in her seat, nervously chewing her lips with somewhat big teeth, and hiding behind bushy hair. She seemed a little sad about our very brief conversation. She never even introduced herself. Not really wanting to talk right now I followed her lead and pulled out my potions text and started to read. After having met the potions masters, the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his dark angel by coming to class unprepared.

During their Diagon Alley trip, the Professor had made it painfully clear that he would like to be almost anywhere but in his presence at that moment, but still Harry couldn't help but feel grateful to him for bringing him back to his parent's world and for keeping the crazy people who almost mobbed him for being famous at bay. No one dared to approach them while the potions professor was glaring daggers into the crowd.

A few hours into the train ride, the compartment door opened again. This time it was a blonde boy standing in the doorway with a proud smirk on his face. Standing behind him was an entourage of other kids.

The blonde boy sauntered in confidently and faced me, completely ignoring my bushy haired companion.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Heir apparent to the noble house of Malfoy. "

The blonde boy, Draco, gave a small bow of his head before straightening up to his full height again. It seemed as if everyone was waiting for a response. 'When in rome' I thought.

"Er, Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. Er, heir apparent to the, ah, noble house of Potter." Articulate as always. I gave a somewhat shaky bow before before looking up again to see if I had messed up my introduction.

Instead of the amused glances I expected to see, everyone was looking at me in wonder and awe. The bushy haired girl was openly gaping at me.

"You're Harry Potter!" she almost yelled.

"Um. Yeah" Isn't that what I just said?

" You defeated the Dark Lord. I read all about it in Hogwarts a History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord, and Dark Lords Through the Ages! You're their most recent entry." she rambled excitedly. Wasn't she quiet a second ago?

"Thank you for the history lesson" Draco sneered condescendingly and the kids behind him chuckled. "You must be a mudblood" he declared in a spiteful voice.

The bushy haired girl flinched as though she had been slapped, and slouched down folding in on herself. I don't know what the hell a mudblood is, but I know an insult when I hear one.

"Potter, I suggest you choose your friends more wisely" Draco held his hand out for me to shake.

Still looking at the girl I asked " Whats a mudblood?"

"Excuse me?"

"Whats a mudblood?" I said getting angry now.

The bushy haired girl answered sadly "Its a derogatory term for a person who was born from two muggles. Like me. Muggles being people born without magic. Like my are some people in the wizarding community who believe that wizards and witches born from magical parents are inherently better than witches and wizards born from non- magical parents. The polite term is muggleborn." As she said this last part she lifted her head up and stared straight into Malfoy's eyes. The girl has got more spunk than I gave her credit for.

"Thank you," I said to the girl before turning to Malfoy. " I can decide who I want to be friends with. I don't see why I can't be friends with her and you. But you need to drop the whole 'mudblood' thing. " I said seriously, and now reached my hand out to him, giving him the option to accept my conditions or not.

I've spent my whole life with people looking down on me for having magic, for being an orphan, or for being poor. If there is one thing I've learned to hate its petty discrimination and I won't tolerate it in people who say they want to be my friend.

Malfoy looked at my hand suspiciously for a few seconds, one eyebrow raised and then took my hand firmly.

" Very well Potter. I will see you and Miss…" He looked at the bushy haired girl expectantly.

"Granger. Hermione Jean Granger." she answered automatically

"I will see you and Miss Granger later. The train will be arriving in Jessing soon and we all need to change into our uniforms". With that he turned on his heel and left with his entourage following closely behind him.

"Well then," I turned to Hermione with a smile" Its nice to meet you Hermione Jean Granger. I hope you don't mind if we become friends. Especially seeing as I already told everyone else we are"

What I've learned today:

Hermione Jean Granger is much prettier when she smiles.


	3. Governments a Bitch

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter

A/N: "english", _parseltounge_

(Minerva McGonagall, Jessing Island July 12, 1991)

Like every year Minerva, a Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry headed the First Orientation held two weeks before the start of the regular school. And like every year Minerva is up past midnight, long after the students have been sent to bed, handling the final details of Orientation week. It is mandatory for each incoming student to attend the orientation. Its purpose is to simply make sure that everyone starts they year with rudimentary knowledge of their subjects and the wizarding world.

This practice has only been in place for the last ten years, since the fall of the dark lord. But it was definitely needed long before that. Minerva could remember some muggle born students she had that had no idea what their subjects were about. One girl even had a nervous breakdown the first time she saw a ghost in the castle!

The day the students arrive mainly consist of a private sorting ceremony, (since it was discovered that some of our young impressionable students will actually let their placement be influence by their peers), and settling into Jessing Manor. Like in Hogwarts the students are separated in dorms by houses. The in coming young Gryffindors in the north wing, Hufflepuffs in the east wing, Ravenclaws in the West wing, and Slytherins in the refurbished dungeons.

The sorting is done in Minerva's Office at Jessing Manor. Most of the sorting was obvious. Of course, Minerva reflected proudly, in her house Harrison Potter (tiny thing he is), Ronald Weasley(hopefully he's less stressful than the twins), Neville Longbottom (the poor dear has more of a Hufflepuff's demeanor), Hermione Granger (it seemed that that one should have been n Ravenclaw), Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, and Parvati Patil (not quite as bright as her sister, is she?). All in all, a fine group of young lions.

To keep on schedule, medical evaluations will have to start immediately after breakfast tomorrow morning. Minerva made a note to make sure Poppy and Severus were prepared. While medical exams are taking place the remaining students will adhere to the following schedule:

0900- writing workshop with quills (also reviews good study habits, time management and how to research) - Professor Bethesda Babbling

1030- basic government and wizarding knowledge- Aurora Sinistra

1200- Lunch/Break- no physicals during this time

1500- elementary mathematics- Septima Vector

1400- specialty magic- Charms(tomorrow Transfiguration, then DADA ect.)

This schedule repeats every day for a week. Also in this week, each head of house must meet with his/her students one on one. Then final tests to make sure everyone is efficient in basic knowledge before entering Hogwarts. It really is brilliant, Minerva mused. The children can become accustomed to dorm life without the stress of difficult classes, learn to adjust to a class schedule, and become acquainted with their peers. it really decreases the stress of being a new student.

With a weary sigh Minerva stood form her desk and made her way to the teachers lounge, where she found Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape engaged in conversation while they partook in late night tea. She sat sat down to join them.

"This years group seems rather interesting" Poppy chirped happily.

"How so? They just arrived hours ago. Hardly sufficient time to make an impression. " Severus replied in a lazy drawl while stirring his tea.

"You weren't there at dinner so you wouldn't know. But the interesting activity happened at your houses table tonight" The medic smiled cheekily, seeing that she had gotten his attention.

"Really", he replied in a voice feigning disinterest.

"Yes. Usually by dinner they all already separated into houses. But Harry Potter went to sit with your slytherins. Another Gryffindor girl followed him. Then the Weasly's youngest boy followed close behind. Though the conversation seemed to flow mostly around what Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had to say. It is always so interesting to see power plays among children" Poppy chuckled.

"Indeed"

"Severus, you're a man of many words" Minerva cut in amusedly as she fixed herself a cup of tea.

"Indeed"

* * *

><p>(Harry Potter, Jessing Island July 14, 1991)<p>

Somebody that most people seem to believe is wise once said ' the more you learn the less you know'. I've learned so much this week, but I seem to have found myself in perpetual state of confusion and shock. This is what is meant when people say culture shock.

I was somewhat alarmed by the ghost in the castle, but when Draco started to greet the Gutless General (an unimaginative name if you ask me) at dinner the first night I simply forced myself to calm down and not cause a scene as everyone else for the most part found it normal. Draco even says he several ghost that reside in his house.

The house elves were stranger yet; funny little rat like creatures that were ready and willing to do almost anything a wizard commanded. And when you tell them 'please' and 'thank you' they worship you like a pocket god. Though they all seemed weary if not out right afraid of Elssa, my snake. But that seemed to be normal around her too.

I was really happy to finally be able to spend sometime with Elssa, a blue Indian viper. Our first night here I was surprised to come out of the shower and see my dorm mates huddled around my bed.

_"Pathetic humans! I should kill you all"_ I heard Elssa hiss menacingly

_ "Elssa, please don't kill my dorm mates. You'll get me in a lot of trouble."_ My dorm mates looked at me in shock at the hissing coming from my mouth. When I got closer to her she only hissed louder.

_ "No I wouldn't. I could kill them all and they still couldn't touch you" _(weird comment)

_ "Elssa, please? For me?"_ I reached down and picked her up, allowing her to wrap around my torso and under my pajamas

_ "Very well child. As you see fit. But get them away from me!" _she hissed before disappearing completely under my shirt.

I looked up at my still stunned roommates, "Guys, could you back off a bit?you're scaring her."

"We're scaring her!" came Ron's shouted incredulously. " You couldn't just get an owl like everyone else?"

"Why would I do that when I can talk to snakes?"

Ron sat down next to me, keeping a careful eye on where Elssa seemed to be hiding under my shirt, and clapped me on the shoulder "Mate, you're kinda weird you know that?"

All I could do was laugh.

* * *

><p>(Harry Potter, Jessing Island July 17, 1991)<p>

After a week of weird lessons, I've learned that the government here is so mixed up. The Minister of Magic holds no real authority. He is just a figure head that the masses vote for to feel like they got a say in government. The Wizengamot can veto an decision made by the Misister and can impeach the minister, though that hasn't happened in 150 years. The Wizengamot creates all major laws and acts as a house of lords. In the Wizengamot each major head of household has votes depending on how large their house is. The house is not just the immediate family, but also branch families from non-heir lines. Its why, as Ron explained it to me, that even while some old wizarding families (the Malfoys) will criticize the amount of children his family produces as plebeian, they are really jealous in some ways. Even though they're not rich, Arthur Weasley holds a large vote in the Wizengamot because of his large family. Not only that but apparently i currently hold one of the largest votes. This is because I am heir to not only the Potter house, but the house of Black as well because my godfather Sirius Black had named me his heir, as he has no children and is currently experiencing legal issues (is in prison for death eater activity according to Draco). Though my votes have been suspend until I inherit my titles and the responsibilities of both house at 15.

What disturbs me the most is that I found out that the wizarding population in the United kingdom is about 2.5 million. Since we also learned that the average wizard lives to be about 100. Its simple math to figure that there are around 25,000 11 year old witches and wizards, and since they all obviously aren't going to Hogwarts I questioned Professor Sinistra about where they go to school. What she revealed was shocking.

"So where does everyone else go to school to learn magic" I asked, curious about why I never heard of other schooling options.

The professor smiled sweetly at what I assume was a stupid question "Most witches and wizards don't go to school to learn magic. They'll be taught whatever magic they learn at home. Most children your age attend schools set up with a curriculum that is not magic based. The majority of the population are barley more than squibs. And the most they achieve magically are simple household spells, minor healing charms, and basic warding. The spells you'll learn in your first year at Hogwarts are most of what a vast majority of the wizarding population will ever manage. Most don't even have their own wands, and will buy a wand for the entire to use household. Many just pass them down by the generations. "

"Are they part of the minor lines used to build up votes for major houses in the Wizengamot?" I asked another question, not liking where I think this is going

" Yes usually, they will align their families with a old house."

" What if they don't like how their house head votes?"

"Then they may align themselves with another house or create a new house"

" A new house from where? Didn't you say the other day that a person has to be of a certain power level to create a house? And likely this power level is near that of a Hogwarts graduate than your average wizard"

"Yes. The head of household must always be a C level wizard or greater."

"C level?"

"Its a power classification. Around 53% of the population is level E and under. Anything lower than F being squib levels. About 36% of the population is D level. 10% is C, .999% is B. And about .001% is A level. Hogwarts is the most prestigious wizarding school in magical Britain. And I say this not bragging but as a fact. We only accept youth that have a core potential of level B and above. There are several notable academies that cater to youths with potential cores of C level and above. The Brighton Academy of Magic outside of Liverpool has an even longer history than Hogwarts."

"But I've been told that by being part of a major house most wizarding families receive allowances that make up usually 50% or more of the average family income" I interceded trying to get back on topic

" Yes. traditionally that is what happens" the professor answered now visibly becoming agitated at the interrogation

" So if they tried to switch to a new house that has not built up wealth, they would loose that allowance!"

"Mr. Potter, where are you going with this?" the teacher openly question with her lips thinned in agitation

"I've already been told by serval of my classmates here who will one day be heads of households that you never take in families that wish to switch from other households because then it seems like they have loyalty problems. They get blacklisted by all the major houses and can't even get decent jobs, because the heads of households own 90% of industry in the wizarding world. But what if the family had a real grievance with their head of household , or they didn't believe in the way their head was using their votes? It sounds like they're forced to stay with their house weather they like them or not if they don't want to starve. its complete and utter bullshit!" I screamed, now truly pissed off.

"Mr. Potter! We do not use that type of language here. This discussion is over. see me tomorrow for detention."

What I learned to day in school today:

Governments a bitch


	4. My Dark Angel Cares

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

( Severus Snape, Jessing Island July 18, 1991)

Because of his trial, for Death eater Activity, more than a decade ago, Severus Snape was considered one of the most well known, former DeathEater that sill walked free today. While never spoken of in polite Society, his crimes were public knowledge. During his time as a one of the Dark Lords potion masters and healers, Severus Snape had witnessed and participated in innumerable acts that would be considered cruel and detestable by the general population. Some he could privately admit to deriving some pleasure from. Severus had been barley able to deceive the Wizengamot by conjuring some false remorse for torturing his father. Though he had showed a mask of shame, the knowledge that the man was dead ,and by his own hand, was enough to make him feel positively giddy.

And it is because of this notoriety, he was hardly surprised when a ministry official from the Department of Child Welfare arrived the morning that physicals began and announced that the physicals he was to perform for the first years boys would be 'supervised and cross examined for medical accuracy'. In other words the ministry wishes to quell any possible pedophiliac tendencies with the prescience of a witness.

If they feel they must.

His first physical with Mr. Vincent Crabbe had been particularly trying.

"Mr. Crabbe, do you realize you are extremely overweight, bordering on obese?"

"Er…Does that mean I'm fat?"

I sighed in frustration. "Yes. We will be placing you on a diet, starting the day you set foot in Hogwarts. With moderate exercise your body fat ratio and weight should reduce significantly. We will owl your parents, as we suggest, for greater results, that you stay on the prescribed diet during the summer as well."

"Um, can I still eat cake?"

Only the government issued shadow creeping in the corner kept him from loosing his very temper.

The physical with Ronald Weasley had also been trying his nerves.

" Fred and George said we have to go threw an obstacle course." The boy waited for a reply to confirm or deny the rumor.

"Yes. Have they as warned you that those who fail the course will be murdered and have their remains used as ingredients in the upcoming years NEWT potions exams?" Severus asked nonchalantly. The horrific expression that appeared on the boys face as the color drained form his skin was almost enough to make him smile. Almost.

The not so subtle cough from the ministry official drove away his amusement. Pity the man had no sense of humor.

"we do not make a habit of using human remains as ingredients in this establishment. In the future, try to refrain from being so gullible." Weasley now seemed lost between relief that he would live another day, embarrassment at being so easily fooled and confusion at having heard 'the greasy dungeon bat' tell a joke.

"Now remove your trousers and pants and lean over the bed. Stomach down."

Severus turned away to prepare for the rectum check, at the same time allowing the boy some privacy. He found this part of the exam somewhat distasteful. That nitwit of a Ministry official would be paying extra attention. Though he has no reason to. If teaching these last few years had taught him anything, it was that he most definitely was not a pedophile.

Severus turnt around to find the Weasley boy still dressed, with his face tomato red, and his mouth gaping at him. Eyes wide with a scandalized expression.

"You can't touch me there! Only shirt-lifters and pedos do that kind of thing!" the boy yelled while he clutched his privates through his trousers.

If looks could kill.

Luckily for him, after today, there as only one more day of physicals left and he could be done with obtuse children and the cretin that lurked over his shoulder anytime he got within two feet of a child.

His first of the day was non other than Harry Potter. Severus had not seen him since the boy had ruined one of his favorite robes with his blubbering in Astrid Lane. Since that day he noticed that the boy had been throwing some disgustingly awe struck and hopeful looks his way.

The Potter boy had surprised him. Severus had expected a carbon copy of his father. Instead he has proved to be open and friendly; making connections with even his little Slytherins. At the same time he wasn't overly naive, as many of the spoiled little brats that entered this institution were. Aurora's rant to the other teachers about his behavior in her classroom earlier this week proved that. Many of the teachers were impressed by the logical leap he was able to take based on the little information he had gathered from class and his peers, in order to discover flaws in a government system that has been in place for more than 500 years. Its that kind of intelligence and independent thinking that Severus wished every heir apparent he sees graduate from Hogwarts would have.

The potions professor suddenly paused his line of thought as he had an actual admires the boy.

Severus suddenly wished he had a stiff drink to wash that bitter thought away.

* * *

><p>(Harry Potter, Jessing Island July 18, 1991)<p>

I'm excited. Really, really excited. I get to see my angel today. I can't help but wonder if he thought of me at all since he dropped me off at the train station. Probably not. He had fetched several other students to go school supply shopping. Justin Finch-Fletchley, the nice Hufflepuff boy with the curly hair, and Hermione said that the potions professor had escorted them and their families into Diagon Ally,though he left them alone to shop by themselves.

When I was called into the Jessing Manor Infirmary by the professor, i was not surprised to see another man, but I was annoyed. I had hoped that this would be time I could spend alone with my angel.

"Have a seat Mr. Potter" professor snap said distractedly while flipping through some papers.

"Hold still" he ordered as he waved his wand along the contours of my body.

He flicked the wand onto a piece of parchment.

"Mr. Potter are you aware that you underweight and height for your age? You are only 49 inches tall and 58 pounds." He said now staring at me.

"Um?" I didn't know how to answer. He did know I came from an orphanage right? Even though i had been originally placed with my aunt and her family. He must have been informed of at least some of how the Dursley's treated me. Right?

"Mr. Potter, have you ever broken a bone?" he asked, his expression darkening.

" Er, yes sir. I broke my ankle once when i was 4 and I broke my arm when I was 6." I answered nervously, my eyes shifting to the ministry official. I don't want to mention anything about my time at the Dursley's with him.

"Why have you failed to mention the the 4 broken ribs you've had. two of which heeled poorly and are likely to break again.?Or the the sprain in your right wrist that has also not healed appropriately? Or the minor skull fracture over your cerebellum?"

I never answered. I kept my head down, while my eyes shifted to the ministry official, still unwilling to let him hear my somewhat unhappy life story captured in my medical history report. My angel must have followed my line of vision.

"Mr. Pennington, please leave the examination room." my angle commanded.

Mr. Pennington seemed surprised at being addressed and sputtered a bit be fore regaining his composure

"Professor Snape, I am here under the ministry's authority to protect this young man" he said, puffing out his chest.

"The boy does not want you here." he stood from he chair and slowly creeped toward "Your presence is hindering the exam and I will ask you once more to remove yourself." my dark angle commanded darkly, aiming his wand at the other man.

Mr. Pennington paled, and started to move toward the door with more haste than necessary.

"You will be hearing from the ministry about this matter! I will not be threatened!" the man cried angrily before loading shutting the door loudly behind him.

I could only stare at my dark angle in awe. He had protected me! He did care. At least a little. My case worker didn't cared if I didn't want to share what happened to the police. The caretakers at the orphanage didn't notice that the counselors made me nervous. So he must care. And now I got to spent time with him alone. Just like I wanted. Even if its just for the next hour, my angel is all mine.

"Mr. Potter, please try to contain your unexplainable excitement" Am I that easy to read?

" I am aware of your medical history and will not force you to repeat every incident, but you will listen to your prescribed treatments" he said in a a tone gentler than what he usually uses.

"You were malnourished for serval years that are of vital importance for a young persons development. This has stunted your growth. When you enter Hogwarts you will start nutrient potions. You will not reach what was your potential height, but you will at least reach a respectable height for a young man. The malnourishment has not allowed your bones to strengthen properly. Probably why they break and fracture so easily. You will start a regiment of small doses skele-gro for a short period to correct that. This will at the same time heal your poorly mended ribs and shill fracture.

"Before we start that we need to re-break your left ankle and right wrist and set them correctly. The skele-gro will heal them quickly once they are set. " He said all this with an even clinical voice. But I could see anger in his eyes. was he mad a t me for having so much wrong with me. I'm causing so much trouble him I thought sadly. He'll start to hate me!

"Mr. Potter" he interrupted me from my self depreciating train of thought.

He had stood up and was now kneeling in front of me, a soft worried expression on his face. I wiped my face now, not even sure when I had started to to cry. Again he is seeing me cry. He must think I'm pathetic. I could count one hand the number of times I cried in the last 5 years. And now my angel has seen me cry twice in a week.

Unable to stop, I clutched to him again and cried on his shoulder. He let me. At some point he had picked me up and sat with me on the bed, holding me to his chest as I tried to get my breathing under control. I remember him humming softly to me as he rocked me back and forth. It sounded flat and I didn't recognize the tune, but it was still comforting. The last thing I heard was his voice before darkness engulfed me.

"Go to sleep Mr. Potter"

What i learned today in the Jessing Manor Infirmory:

My dark angel cares


	5. Tired Beats Excitment

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: Sexual Situations

Severus Snape, Jessing Manor Infirmary, July 18 1991

Now that the Potter boy had finished blubbering on yet another robe Severus Snape was still left with the task of finishing his medical examination. The last thing to do was the rectum check.

Severus was reluctant to continue with the examination without the patients express permission, or even, loath as he is to admit it, the presence of the minister official. Though he'd bite off his tongue and drown in his own blood while choking on said amputated organ before willingly inviting that cretin back into the room.

With that gruesome thought in mind he the potions master set about preparing himself for the rectum exam.

It really was easier this way Severus thought .Especially for the muggle raised children. Most of the children raised within a wizarding community had at least somewhat familiar with the process and its purpose and had likely been enlightened by their parents or elder siblings what to expect. The intimate process was still uncomfortable, but the explanation and the exam were quick as to spare both parties.

For the muggle raised children it was not so simple. The explanation was much longer, and it made the process much more uncomfortable for all everyone involved. Severus recalled with a shudder how arduous Mr. Finch-Fletchley's exam had been. Aren't hufflepuffs supposed to be subdued and cooperative?

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley, listen carefully as I will not explain twice. It is a Ministry mandated law that all students entering a magically institution for students with a magical potential of level C or above must be given a rectal screening exam. The purpose of the rectum exam is to look for the physical manifestation of the regio gene and the imperator gene. Questions?"

Severus gave him my best glare hoping to discourage an answer and quickly continue with the exam. Unfortunately it failed.

"Um, Professor Snape sir? I have few questions." He couldn't help but let out an impatient sigh. "I don't understand why you need to look for this thing and why you would find it _down there." _The boy whispered the last part, while trying to avoid making eye contact his professor.

"I will elaborate" Severus replied through gritted teeth. This boy was his last exam of the day, yet he insists on prolonging the torture. " The regio gene manifests itself through the regio gland. It is undetectable by magic until some point between a child's 13th and 19th year. How ever its physical manifestation can be felt through the rectum. Thus the physical exam. Are you following this -Fletchley? It lies parallel to the prostate gland. If you don't know what that is I suggest you find a book on male biology.

"The regio gland will be a small ridge that is usually softer than the other recta tissue. It is common enough. I would estimate that 85 percent of our incoming students have this gene. However, testing for this gland is much less important than finding signs of the imperator gene. Testing for this gene is also done in the rectum. Supposedly it feels like scar tissue and will begin to dissolve when it comes in direct contact with the flesh of a wizard that possesses the regio gene. This gene is much less plebeian in its occurrence.

"I have been performing this exam for a decade and have yet to run across it, and somehow I doubt that you will be my first experience. Enough questions. Remove your trousers and pants and bend over the bed." With that Severus had turned around unwilling to answer the type of asinine questions he knew would have been answered had he ever bothered to read past the second page of the ministry approved pamphlets on physical exams.

Like many others boys who had already taken the exam Finch-Fletchley carried the regio gene. Severus could admit that usually muggle-born students are far less likely carry the gene then any other student with magical ancestors. And still no one had shown signs of the imperator latest case of a European wizard with the gene was of a French boy who had died prematurely at the age of 13 in 1921.

That is why Severus Snape who had gone through the exam himself when entering Hogwarts, and had given the exam dozens of times in the last decade that he has been teaching, never expected to encounter the hard uneven texture in the rectum of non other than Harry Potter.

He had disinfected and gloved his hands and used his wand to divest the boy of his trousers and shorts. He then levitated his legs to a bent and raised position that would allow him better access to the anus. He then covered the boys privets with a small surgical blanket. Dismissing the second proctor and continuing the examine while your the patient was not conscience and emotionally distressed did not mean that Severus meant to ignore _all_ standard procedure. After gently probing past the boys sphincter with a well lubed finger he froze when he encountered the scar tissue.

Severus Snape who had gone through the exam himself when entering Hogwarts, and had given the exam dozens of times in the last decade that he has been teaching, never expected to encounter the hard uneven texture in the rectum of non other than Harry Potter.

He was alarmed to say the least.

Not because he believed this to be a sign that Harry carried the imperator gene, but because it was more likely a sign of abuse. Severus had encountered scar tissue in these exams several times in the past. These were almost always the remains of sexual abuse.

On children. Eleven year old boys.

Severus was disgusted when he found such damage. It made no sense in his mind how someone could derive pleasure from sexually abusing a child.

But thinking back Potter had not shown any signs of traumas. Sexual trauma that is. Children who had been taken advantage of in such a way usually exhibited signs of mental instability long before we were able to uncover physical evidence during the medical examinations.

As the boy was still fast asleep, and could not be questioned as to the origin of the the scar tissue the best way to discover what kind of scar it was was to test if it would dissolve under his touch. Severus himself had tested positive for the regio gene and should be able to dissolve the imperator scar tissue.

Severus removed his glove, and lubed his bare finger. He hesitantly reentered the boy's rectum. He was already creating a list of procedures that needed to be follow to report sexual abuse. Severus was secretly hoping that maybe the scar would be some remain of a past surgery, that he had missed when reading the boy's medical history.

The gasp that escaped from Potter mouth as he brushed his finger over the scar distracted Snape from his thoughts. His even rhythmic breathing had been the only sign of life from the bot since he fell asleep.

When Severus bent his finger up into the scar the boy had the audacity to whimper. At another motion of his finger Potter actually moaned as the muscles in his rectum clamped down on the potion master's probing digit. A small tent in the privacy blanket had appeared as Harry's breathing had picked up.

The boy was aroused.

But even more disturbing then that was the fact that the scar tissue had started to give way under the ministrations of the professor's finger.

Severus was absolutely horrified.

Not because the boy was now panting and moaning and rocking against Severus' finger in an attempt to unconsciencely find some relief. And not because when the last of the tissue gave way, allowing his finger to sink into the birth canal the scar was meant to hide, the boy arched his back, grasping the sheets in his fists and let out a wanton noise that belonged more to a seasoned street whore than an eleven year old that would soon attend a prestigious academy.

Severus removed his finger and used his wand to clean the boy's rectum of excess lube and redress him.

Severus was not horrified because of the show he just witnessed, but because Harry Potter was a carrier of the imperator gene.

And possibly the next king of magic.

* * *

><p>(Harry Potter, St. Paul's Orphanage, August 1, 1991)<p>

Today is the day I leave for Hogwarts and I couldn't be more excited. It's just past midnight and I've lain awake for 3 hours now. A ministry official will take me to the train station at 9am. I can't wait.

I passed all my orientation tests well as did everyone else. Well except Crabbe and Goyle. They had to stay an extra week and retake them. Poor fellas. That stuff was supposed to be basic wizarding knowledge. How will they survive Hogwarts if they failed Jessing Island work?

Draco was at the top of the class after tests. Hermione in second. I don't know why she expected to beat everyone on tests about a world they live, that we barley know anything about. And Draco was somehow found a way to feel indignant about a muggle born, almost doing as well as he did. I say they're both ridiculous.

I miss them both, even if they can't stand each other. I've gotten closer to Justin since Orientation ended. Draco and Hermione have very strong personalities, and someone quiet and calming as Justin was a lovely change after a week with those was one of the few people from our class I could communicate with since I don't have an owl, and magical snakes don't deliver mail. Somehow Elssa managed to look aghast when I asked her if she could.

But most importantly I'll see my angel again. I haven't seen him since I fell asleep in the middle of my medical exam. when I woke up later, feeling surprisingly relaxed, my angel was gone and I was ushered way to dinner by Madame Pomfrey. I was never called back to finish the exam.

I want the next time I see my angel alone to be perfect. When I'm with him I always end up crying and him comforting me. I want him to like me and want me around and need me.

I just need him to be there. Always.

What I've learned today: ….

Tired is beating excitement now and It's still way too early for me to be learning things.


	6. You Better Take it

A/N: Stick with me everyone. We are still in the slow opening chapters that set up the premise of the story but things will start to pick up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

(Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Express August 31, 1991)

Draco Malfoy was on a mission. He had to find Harry Potter. Father had said so.

The last time he had entered the Hogwarts express he had been told to do the same thing.

"Draco it would behoove you to become acquainted with young ." His father had said distractedly over breakfast that morning.

"Yes Father." Was all he said in response. But his mind had turned. His Father wanted him to find out what he's like. Understandably really. The boy was already famous, and those low class wizards who practically worship him for defeating the Dark Lord might do something stupid like try to give their votes him. Harry Potter could be a powerful ally or enemy and his father wanted him to know which one he would be.

What Draco hadn't expected was to find a friend in Harry Potter. Draco knew the boy had been a raised in the muggle world. His Father had told him. Draco either expected Harry would be shy about entering a new world he knew nothing about, or arrogant, because he knew he was already special in this new place. So, Draco hadn't been prepared for the confident boy who was friendly to everyone, regardless of their status, and willing to learn about our world. He was wonderful really.

When reporting back to his father Draco was very careful to make his report sound positive without appearing too eager to be in Harry's company again. He didn't want to let on the they were friends.

Malfoys don't make friends that quickly, especially with people who's political views were so obviously opposite of what Malfoys believed in.

And Draco had very few friends. He does actually care about Crabbe and Goyle. He had known them longer than he could remember. But they were retarded thanks to their fathers. They had thought it was a good idea to dark magic experiments on their new born sons to make them physically stronger. Well it had worked, but it had also greatly reduced their mental capacity.

Pansy, Greengrass and Nott were okay to be around, but like any good young aristocrat from their circle they would stab you in the back the moment they saw any weakness. And Draco had never been close with Zabini. Their family was too neutral and too scandalous to associate with.

But Harry was perfect. He was from a good family, had a great reputation, and a powerful and charming personality to match his status. Having him around would benefit the Malfoy name. There was the fact that he was raised with muggles, and actually had a mud blood as a mother, but he everyone has flaws, right? And he doesn't seem overly attached to their world and the mud blood is already dead and had little time to really influence him.

But the best thing about Harry was that he wouldn't stab him in the back. He could relax with him and be himself. That was worth even putting up with that bushy haired mud blood Harry had become so fond of.

That is why Draco was estatic when he was ordered to find Harry before leaving for King's Cross.

" Draco, you did well acquainting yourself to "

"Thank You Father."

"Who else did he become well aquatinted with?"

"He is closest to me and one other. A mud blood. Unfortunately he met her first on the train, and they had already formed a connection."

"Is the mud blood male or female?" Lucius looked contemplative then.

"Female father. But I hardly see how that…" He put up his hand to silence Draco .

"You will continue to become close to Potter. Make yourself his only male confidant and suitor."

It was those orders that had Draco moving through the train as quickly as possible, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle to find Harry. He had been given permission to become as close to Harry as he wanted. Well maybe a little closer than he wanted right now. But it was nice just to able to openly befriend him.

Draco peered through each widow hoping to spot the messy balk hair or ugly glasses of his friend. He Finally found him, but in a rather unexpected way.

"Bloody hell" Draco whispered in wonder. Did he say that aloud? He quickly closed his mouth hoping no one had saw him gaping like fool.

He looked into a compartment that had been enlarge to the size of a dormitory room. All the occupants inside were swimming. The place was filled to the brim with water and they were all swimming. They were still in their day clothes and swimming in a train compartment. Even Draco had to admit that was weird.

In the compartment were most of the first years from Orientation. Granger, Longbottom, Finch-Fletchley, those twin girls, Thomas, Finnegan, Weasley, Boot, Abbott, and most of the Slytherins as well. Draco couldn't be bothered to smother the grin that appeared on his face as he stared in wonder.

"Want to go in?" Draco was drawn away from the scene. Standing next o him were Weasleys. The red hair and used robes are distinctive to that particular house. They were twins both carrying cheese eating grins along with a black boy, Draco didn't recognize.

Draco never did answer the question. He simply put on the signature Malfoy sneer and prepared himself to give a witty and demeaning reply. A Malfoy could never admit to wanting to participate in such plebeian and childish activities.

"Put away your claws Malfoy" one twin said with a laugh.

"if you beg prettily enough…" the other said

"we'll let you and your stooges in. "

"free of charge." they continued to ricochet their speech.

"Sounds fair to me" the black boy pitched in.

Did they really think would beg for them for anything? That I would lower myself to even to do something so, so…disgustingly un-Malfoy like. Draco felt himself flushing with anger

"You disgraceful, insignificant, worthless pieces of…"

Thump

Draco looked back to the window to see what had ruined his angry rant.

It was Harry with a brood smile, floating near the door and waving at him excitingly. Harry was excited to see him. That thought melted the pent up anger he had been smiled back and even gave a little wave.

Harry threw open the door. He remained floating in the water that did not spill out, but remained in place. Harry reached out with both hands. With one Draco was sure he was stabbed. It was rather unexpected and hurt like hell where his arm had been punctured. With the other hand he was unceremoniously pulled into the water.

Draco panicked at first, sure that he would drown or bleed to death from his wound.

"Draco clam down you're okay." Harry said reassuringly. Though Draco was hardly reassured. Harry's words were slower and less clear through the water

"Goddamn it Potter! You killed me. I'm going to drown!" I screamed at him.

He just started laughing as did everyone else who had heard me. The laughter of others reminded me that I was in the company of all my peers and they had just seen me loose control. The thought of public humiliation was much scarier right now than the thought of dying in this watery hell house. Through with my panic gone I finally understood. I was already breathing and I was okay. It felt a bit unusual to breath in something as thick as water, but it was okay.

"Draco, I injected you with the Water Lungs potion. Hermione got it in France. You can breath in here safely for the next two hours." I now recognized the medical needle in his hand, used to quickly administer potions to patients. Injected directly into the blood stream potions spread quicker, but are less potent than when you drink them.

Harry moved away to do give the potion to Crabbe and Goyle as he had to me, and pull them both into the compartment.

Draco took the time to look around and really see what Harry had done. It was expected that each house would separate itself during Orientation and that that segregation would last all through Hogwarts. But what I see here is something entirely new. There was no power struggle here and no separation. Everyone was just playing and enjoying themselves with some last minute carefree fun before they are all forced into the fast paced instructions and politics of Hogwarts. It was relaxing and enjoyable.

Draco and the rest of the first years spent the rest of the train ride separating into two teams to play their version of underwater quidditch. Draco allowed himself to enjoy this time because he knew that once they entered Hogwarts, this friendly atmosphere would end.

* * *

><p>(Harry Potter Hogwarts September 6, 1991)<p>

My first week at Hogwarts is over. And Its been…interesting.

Classes are going okay so far. Well at least the theory part is. The practical is turning out to be a bit challenging for me. For some reason I'm having trouble using my wand. We didn't use it in Orientation for anything other than learning basic wand movements. The professors say I'm doing everything right, but its just not working for some reason. Its always worst when this happens in charms or transfiguration. Professor McGonagall likes to say things like "your father was great at transfiguration" as she looks at the match I still have yet to transfigure into a needle. And Professor Flitwick will say things like "your mother was one of my best students" every time the feather fails to float. Its right depressing. I try to overcompensate by knowing theory perfectly, but that isn't helping my practical at all.

I've never been so happy to have Hermione as a friend. I have found that once she started being herself she is extremely bossy and constantly mothers you. Sometimes i find it very annoying and we've had a small fights over it, but mostly its great. She's always there to say "do your homework", "study more", "eat your veggies…with your mouth closed Ronald", or "Go to bed". Most of the other Gryffindors can't stand it most times. Its understandable. They were happy to leave their mothers who told them to do the same things. I myself have done all those things without being told for years, but its nice to know that someone cares enough to say these things. Hermione has quickly become my rock here at school. She is the one who is most supportive in helping me figure out why my magic is on the fritz. She found in the library techniques to help open pathways from my magical core. With them I was finally able to get my feather off the table for two whole seconds and I had halfway transfigured my match. The bottom part is metal and pointed, but the top is still a match head.

I've gotten along brilliantly with the Weasley twins since they help me set up the water compartment for all the first years. I like being there to help them design new pranks and come up with new ideas, but I always make sure to steer them in a nicer direction than where they like to take it. Their pranks can be cruel, and they usually target specific people. I think they are starting to like the idea of making their pranks fair. We release our first prank next next week.

It was nice to have the twins around to get away from the other first years. Since we came to Hogwarts they've been a little unbearable. It seemed like we were all getting along ok in Orientation and on the train, but now, no one wants to openly associate with people outside their house.

I've spoken to Draco twice this week. Aside from that he would only acknowledge me with a nod and a very formal greeting if we happened to pass each other in the hallways. When we did meet once, it was outside for lunch near the lake. We were hidden from site of other students taking their lunch outside by a ledge.

Once we were out of site for the first time since we arrived to the castle he looked at me without that cold guarded look in his eyes.

"How are you Harry?"

"So you do remember my name." I couldn't help the sarcastic bite my tone held.

"Please don't be mad at me?" I couldn't be after hearing that. It's probably the closet thing Draco has ever come to begging for something.

"I'm not mad" I said reassuringly. "I'm just really confused. Everyone got on so well before, and now… No one can be bothered to even smile at someone who isn't in their house."

This had really upset me. There were clear divisions at the orphanage, and in my muggle school. I don't know why I expected Hogwarts to be different.

"Come here"

I was so surprised when Draco grabbed me by my waist that for a second I started to struggle. He pulled my smaller frame to his easily. We ended up with his back against the ledge and me facing him in his lap with my head resting comfortably against his shoulder.

It was a little awkward at first. I wasn't used to such physical expressions. The Dursleys sure never held me like this, and the caretakers at the orphanage had too many kids to take care of for hugs to turn into a frequent or lingering experience.

So, yes this was rather strange, but it was also very nice. It was warm outside so we had shed our robes and sweater vests allowing me to really feel his body heat and the gentle rocking of his breathing. One of his hands were situated on my lower back , while his other hand slowly stroked up and down my side. It was definitely something I could get used to.

We sat like this for a few minutes before anymore words were said.

" Harry, I know you don't like it or understand it, but this is how life at Hogwarts is. It is an Elite school. Everyone except muggle raised students arrive knowing that this is where lifetime alliances start and enemies are made. Right now we're still kids in school, but in a few decades we will be at the forefront of the government, running this entire world. When that time comes a power structure will have already been set. Before we turn 20 everyone will know who is the leader and who is the power holder of our generation. That power struggle starts now.

"There is one person from every year of every house who holds the most power. Then there is one person in each house, usually an upperclassmen, who holds the most power. The four leaders of each house vie for power throughout Hogwarts. House points and quidditch tournaments, and clubs are more than just simple school activities. We are setting up a structure that will transfer from here to the Ministry of Magic." He ended his dramatic speech with a serious look

"That sounds like utter crap" I really couldn't hold it in. His monologue had been impressive but we were just in school. Maybe, just maybe this could make since for the seventh years. But for first years? No way.

" Its not crap" He sounded kind of offended "15 of 17 of the last Ministers of Magic were head boys at Hogwarts. Every MLE head for the last two centuries were ranked in the top 5 members of the Hogwarts Dueling Club at some point."

"MLE?"

"Magical Law Enforcement. Aurors and such. " Draco said this with a frown. Not his favorite Ministry Department. "Oh yeah. And anyone who plays quidditch on a house teem for at least three years is almost guaranteed an invitation to play professionally." he said this with excitement. That's likely a secret ambition of his.

"Ok. I see your point." I had to admit it. I would be checking his information later but it all sounded real. I knew Hogwarts was an Elite school, but I was hoping that this place would help stave of the responsibility most of its students would have until they graduated.

"Stop it. When you pout for too long your face droops abnormally." I laughed into his neck and hugged Draco tighter. "Don't worry so much. House leaders in our year will emerge in a few weeks and everyone will be a little less uptight."

"I suppose you plan to be one of these leaders" I guessed

"Of course. Every Malfoy has been at least a year leader in their house. And if you're interested to know, so has every Potter." I analyzed that information carefully. Draco wanted me to be a year leader. That's not surprising. What is though is that I'm honestly considering it. A year leader could do a lot toward ending the segregation and cooling tensions between houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin were already at each others throats. I had heard from Neville that Nott, Greengrass, and Parkinson had already started with the "mud blood" insults against Hermione. And Weasley, Finnegan and Thomas had already had detention for starting a fight with the Slytherins. I didn't really want to lead, but anyone else in my house who would take the spot would probably only make things worse. It was definitely something to consider in the coming weeks.

We ate lunch cuddled together by the lake, happy to be in each others company again. I hadn't realized how much I missed Draco and being able to see him like this made me like him even more.

I only wish that my relationship with my angel were going so well. I had only seen him in class and at meals. And there he never so much as looks at me. In class he will terrorize the other students and criticize their potions, their notes, their homework, their tests…Anything really! But he won't even so much as glance in my direction. Everyone says I'm so lucky that he doesn't pick on me, but I only feel left out. Having him hate me would be better than him not acknowledging me at all.

I need him to see me, and want me as much as I want him. I need to feel needed by him because I need him so much.

I pushed these thoughts from my head for now as I made way to the gargoyle that marked the Headmaster's office. It was finally the weekend,but I was up and dressed at 7:30am, rather than sleeping late like the rest of my housemates. I had been told by Professor McGonagall to report to the Headmaster's office at 8am. She didn't know the reason for the meeting, but said that she would be in attendance. This meeting has had me nervous all week. Between my troubles with my magic, my angel ignoring me, the question of being year leader over my head, the mysterious meeting and the inter-house fights, I've been left a little overwhelmed.

I stop in the hallway and closed my eyes needing to calm down and clear my head. I knew I was in danger of being swallowed by this world, but I was determined not to be defeated . When I opened my eyes again, I stood taller, and felt more confident in myself than I had all week. I needed to push more. I had let myself be walked on too much in the muggle world because I didn't take control of my life. I will not let that happen here too. This world is my second chance to control the outcome of my life.

I made several decisions then and there: I would make my angel love me, I would take control of my magic, and I would take control of my house, and my entire year if necessary to cease this pointless fighting. Let them decide rank and power if they want, but not through segregation and bullying.

What I learned my first week at Hogwarts: When powers up for grabs, you better take it.


	7. I run this freak show

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

(Severus Snape, Headmaster's Office September 6, 1991)

Severus Snape was tired. Very very tired. So tired in fact that his infamous scowl and glare had become a permanent fixture on his face.

Severus had spent the last few weeks filing paperwork, meeting ministry officials and jumping through all the red tape involved with discovering the next english emperor. The entire process had really been a nightmare for him. He had spent almost a week at the ministry trying to convince a dozen highly trained incompetents that his memory of the dissolving imerpator scar tissue was real. They had analyzed the memory from every angle and argued and eliminated every other possible conclusion before even bothering to inquire about the emperor's vault in Gringotts. It is the only sure fire way to determine if an emperor has been discovered. The key to the emperor's vault could only be be activated by the emperor himself.

That's why Severus was currently sitting in the headmaster's office sipping on morning tea along with Professor McGonagall, Minister Cornelius Fudge,Rufus Scrimgeour, Head Auror, Amelia Bones, the DMLE head, Borgad, the head goblin at Gringotts english branch and keeper of the keys, and Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley, representatives from the Hogwarts Board of Governors. And of course Albus was there, disgustingly happy by the turn of events.

This motley crew of influential figures waited patiently for the arrival of Harry Potter, the child that may very well rule this country.

'God help us' , Severus thought darkly.

* * *

><p>(Harry Potter, headmaster's office September 6, 1991)<p>

"Would you like more sugar my boy." the headmaster asked kindly.

"No thank you." I answered quickly

I was currently sitting in front of the Headmaster sipping tea with some of the most powerful figures in the wizarding world. I admit, I was a bit nervous. I still had not been told why I was here. Maybe the Minister and ministry department heads met personally with all incoming Hogwarts students. That makes sense, right?

"Albus, quite stalling. I'm sure your guests have better things to do with they're day than watch a child dribble tea down his chin." my angel commented harshly. I wiped my face with my robe sleeve self-consciously.

"Yes. Of course. Bogard, if you will?" The headmaster asked gesturing to the goblin in the room.

He was a bit taller than I remember Griphook being, though his expression just as unpleasant. He pulled a small ornate, gold and silver chest from his breast pocket and set it on the floor. He tapped it twice and it enlarged till it was bigger than my school chest. The lock was strange. It didn't take a key, but was an elaborate puzzle, that looked more like a tetris game than a lock. When he moved to open the chest everyone leaned forward to better see its contents. I guess I 'm not the only one who doesn't know whats going on here. When he opened the lid we were disappointed to find another, smaller chest where inside of the larger one. Everyone had leaned back in disappointment. Where the bigger chest was bright and glamorous, this one was solid jade, with no design or visible lock, or even a seam where the usually the top of a chest met the bottom. Bogard returned to his seat then.

"What are you waiting for. Can you open the chest or not!?" The minster asked tired of waiting on the goblin.

"Learn some patience human" Bogard answered calmly. " The second chest requires the blood of the regio carrier who removed the emperor's car tissue." Bogard pulled out a small pocket knife, extending the handle end toward Professor Snape. "Two drops will do."

My angle moved toward the chest. He quickly cut his finger and moved it over the chest to drop two drops of blood on it.

The blood didn't slide down the sides but cut into the jade like acid, carving out the lid and lock.

"Hand the chest to the boy." Bogard's ominous voice rang out.

This was the first time I had been acknowledged since i first entered the room. The adults were all staring at me now I still had no idea what was happening or what they were expecting from me. My angel set the jade chest in my lap. I looked up at him, hoping he could see the distress in my eyes.

"Just open the chest Mr. Potter" he told me. He sounded kind of annoyed actually. But for some reason it made me feel better. It was the first time he had spoken directly to me all week, and even though I had hoped we would have this milestone at a more appropriate time I couldn't help but be elated by the progress. At least I knew what to do know. Just open the chest like my angel had told me.

I pulled at the lid. It opened easily for me. I was sure I would have to solve a puzzle, make a blood scarce or maybe fight a dragon. I looked at my angle who nodded encouragingly at me across the room. Inside the jade chest was a small orb. I could easily hold it in my palm. It was grey and dull, like a rock. I rolled it in my hand, wondering why something so plain would need all that protection.

"How disappointing" Mr. Malfoy drawled, speaking for the first time since I arrived. He was straightening his robes and preparing to leave.

"Not quite what we expected." Amelia Bones agreed. She sent a sad smile in my direction.

"This was a waste of time. Albus, I can't believe that you trusted the word of this criminal. There is no emperor here!" The minister cried in outrage.

" Now, Cornelius.."The headmaster started, trying to placate the minister.

"The thing didn't even sparkle. We're done here Weasley". Mr. Malfoy sneered.

Everyone was preparing to leave, obviously not satisfied with what had happened. Everyone except Bogard and my angel. Bogard was smiling at me. It was a little creepy. I stretched the length of his entire face. His teeth were pointed and a little yellow and his top lip curled up so you could see all his gums. Then he started laughing. It was was a hacking sound like there was something caught in his throat. Everyone in the room stopped at the sound and turned to look at him in shock. I guess goblins don't laugh much.

"Stupid humans. Haven't I warned you to be patient." he said staring at me intensely now.

Everyone was staring at me. To avoid their gazes I looked down at the orb still in my hand. When I moved it something glowed gently. It was so soft I could barely see it. I traced my finger over the area the areas that glowed. They were lines. When I followed the lines with my finger. it glowed brightly. A startling blue.

"Dear Merlin," Ms. Bones whispered in awe. They could see the glowing too.

I continued tracing the lines. The next line was red, then green, purple, orange. I continued tracing the lines until at last a white line appeared.

It shocked me then. Not enough to really hurt, but it did startle me enough to drop the ball. When it hit the ground, it shattered. I was sure I had messed up, till I saw something sparkling in the grey remains. I reached down and grabbed it.

A key.

A Sparkly white key.

This must be what they were after.

"My liege" eight voices said in unison. The voices made me look up to acknowledge the other adults in the had dropped down to their knees, prostrating themselves in front of me. Even the minister, the headmaster, and my angel.

WTF?

* * *

><p>(Draco Malfoy Hogwarts Castle September 13, 1991)<p>

Harry had disappeared a week ago and Draco had been concerned. Concerned enough to ask his teachers who only said that he was alright and needed to take care of business away from school. In other words they said it was none of his business. He was Concerned enough to ask some of Potter's less desirable friends if they knew where he was. Draco knew he had reason to be pretty damned nervous when even the mud-blood Harry always hung around didn't know where he gotten to. He had become so concerned that he had asked his father to look into his friend's disappearance. Not that he had used the word friend in his letter. Good Slytherins don't have friends. At least that's what his father always said. Harry is just a means to an end.

It was his father who had revealed to him that Harry was an Emperor. His father had seen him activate the key, and had been there when he opened the vault at Gringotts.

Draco had received this letter only yesterday. This morning in the daily profit it was front page news. 'BOY-WHO-LIVED: NEW EMPEROR!' .

There was a picture of Harry on the front page in white ceremonial robes next to the minister and Headmaster Dumbledore. It really was exciting for the students at Hogwarts to learn that they were in school with the current emperor. But underneath the childish excitement that they all showed, Draco knew the students were already scheming. Well, Draco knew that he himself was already scheming at least. What better way to stay influential in this world than to become a confidant, an advisor or a consort to the emperor.

The timing for this was perfect. Draco knew that he was a shoe in for control of the Slytherin first years, but someone close to the emperor, could easily control the school as a first year. Suddenly losers like Granger and Finch-Fletchy had a running shot at power just because they had openly been Harry's friends.

Draco saw an opportunity for true power through Harry. While the prospect of all encompassing power was very motivating for Draco, he couldn't help but feel an almost giddy excitement about being able to spend time with Harry openly. Draco had to admit, that he had missed the boy dearly, and had even surprised himself with the kind of affection he was able to show him. He sure never cuddled up with Crabbe or Goyle.

* * *

><p>(Harry Potter Hogwarts September 15, 1991)<p>

I had just recently arrived back at Hogwarts and still had not come to terms with what had happened in my life. Apparently I'm the Emperor of Magic. Which means by the time I turn 17 I'll be running all of the Magical Europe. The time between then and now will be spent teaching me how to be a good emperor. The entire thing doesn't really make much sense. It was only later after I was ushered from the headmaster's office and safely couched in a luxury visitor's suite, a place usually reserved for foreign dignitaries at the Ministry.

"You had Professor Snape stick his finger up my bum and decided I should be Europe's next ruler?"

"Yes"

"I'm eleven." Dumbledore laughed at this.

"No one is expecting you to take up all the responsibilities of your post now. In the coming years you will be trained and tutored for your position."

"So I'm not the emperor yet?"

"You are. Here, Harry, your word is law. If you ordered today that every magical person in england must wear green tomorrow they would have to listen. But we are hoping you would see the wisdom in letting the current government stand as is for now, until you have a better understanding of politics and the needs of your people. You will have assigned tutors until you come of age, and chosen mentors and advisors who will be there to make suggestion and inform you, though the final decision on any law is yours. From this day forward for any laws or provisions to pass they must be signed by the emperor."

"I do have to rule now if I have to pass every law."

" In a way I suppose. You need not propose new laws or restructure the government, but deciding if a law the wizengamot wishes to pass is good for your subjects is good practice. You need not worry about all of this yet. Your tutors will explain everything."

"Can I still go to Hogwarts?"

"If you still wish to. HIstorically it seems that most chosen emperors preferred to have their entire education completed through privet tutors, but if you would prefer to stay at Hogwarts, I'm sure it can be arranged. Hogwarts will always open its doors for you."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome my boy. Now on to paperwork. This one emancipates you from my guardianship. Just tap your wand here."

"You were my guardian?"

The weekend continued in a similar fashion, and into the next week. Why is there so much paperwork involved in all of this? That should be my first decree. No more paperwork. At least I had Elssa there. Professor Dumbledore had brought her with Hagrid so I would have some company this week. They had brought her in a golden cage the size of my bed at Hogwarts. Only the best for the royal pet.

" Hello child. Have you missed me?"

"I always miss you Elssa." She wrapped herself around me as I cradled what i could hold of her to my chest. "I missed you dearly"

I was introduced to the members of the wizengamot last week as well. They would be meeting to vote on a bill yesterday, and I was invited to attend the session. As an emancipated head of house I was free to use the Potter house votes and the Black house votes. And of course as the English emperor I have to approve every bill.

"Your majesty, we are honored by your presence." I was greeted by Dumbledore who happens to be the Cheif Warlock..

"Thank you, I'm honored to be here." I replied politley

"Let me introduce you to some of the members of the Wizengamot. " Dumbledore gestured to his far left to start. "Alfred Greengrass, the Greengrass head. The Lestrange seat will remain unoccupied until Draco Malfoy's 15th year." Apparently the Lestranges are experiencing legal issues similar to Sirius Black "Lucius Malfoy, the Malfoy Head, , Arthur Weasley, the Weasley Head, Charlie Weasley, the Prewett Head, Eva Zabini, the Haley Head" One of her husbands apparently. " The Prince seat remains unoccupied until an heir is announced." Apparently my angel can't take the seat because his mother was disowned, but his son or daughter may." Amelia Bones, the Bones Head, Agusta Longbottom, the Longbottom Head, Grayson Goyle, the Goyle Head, Bartemius Crouch Sr., the Couch Head, Amos Diggory, the Diggory Head, Ezekiel Brown, the Brown Head, Tajdar Patil, the Selwyen Head, my self the Dumbledore head and of course you, your majesty Harry Potter, the Potter Head and the Black Head. Since this is only a small bill we will be voting on there are small many of our members are not present. There will be a formal meeting of all our members at the beginning of the winter session.a

"Let me get you up to speed with what we are gathered for today. We are here to discuss two bills today;a simple traffic bill and a fast track bill. The traffic bill is formally registered as bill 62-100-09, it is in response to the increasing number of broom accidents in high traffic areas such as Hogsmead and Diagon alley. The bill will allow aurors to be assigned as air traffic officers who will monitor our citizen's use the flight lanes that have were put in place several years ago in bill 62-100-08 to prevent accidents. It gives our officers the ability to punish transgressions.

"We are also proposing a fast track bill, formally registered as bill 50-101-01, which reads that bills involving certain departments can be passed without an individual signature from yourself, the emperor. Now, both bills were passed through the wizengamot yesterday. All they need now is your signature."

A quill, bill 62-100-08, bill 62-100-09, and bill 50-101-01 appeared in front of me. The later two had a place for my made the new bills sound simple enough, but somehow the bloody things ended up being 22 pages long together.

"I hope you don't mind if I take a moment to read them, do you? I was always told not to sign anything before reading it thoroughly." I asked with a smile.

"Of course not, your majesty. Please take your time." he replied indulgently.

I did take my time to read it, even rereading parts I found confusing. I knew the wizengamot were waiting on me and most of them seemed impatient but I would not be rushed. I take this responsibility I've been given very seriously.

Both bills were fairly similar to the traffic laws the muggles had in place for their cars. The only difference was that instead of the traffic lights that directed cars in the muggle world they have civilian traffic officers directing traffic. The new bill would mean pulling aurors from other duties to work as traffic officers.

The fast track bill was another problem in itself. It was basically a trust document. It works under the assumption that I trust the wizengamot in matters concerning certain departments and they have my approval to pass to law any bill from departments written into the fast track bill. At the moment they had written in the department of transportation, department of mystery, department of child welfare, the department of magical law enforcement, the department of education and the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures.

When I finally looked up from the paper most of the wizengamot member were pretty obviously bored or annoyed at the wait.

"I'm done reading, but I have some questions about both bills."

"We will do our best to answer, your majesty." Dumbledore answered sweetly. Most of the wizengamot were hardly paying attention. I think I saw one man even reading the paper. Up until now, everyone who I've been introduced to as emperor have treated me reverently, so I was unprepared for their treatment. Though looking back now it was clear that none of them were treating me with real respect a ruler would deserve. I was being treated more like a pampered pet, than a powerful emperor.

It was becoming obvious to me that these people saw me as a child to be easily led. The few who weren't ignoring me were smiling at me like you would a kid who just asked a stupid question, quite obviously amused at my attempt to be heard.

They had expected me to be intimidated by a room of powerful adults and assumed I would be either too subdued or uninterested to do more than quickly sign and leave. I would have to destroy that delusion quickly.

"It says here that you use civilian that have been trained to direct traffic, and then will assign aurors to uphold air traffic laws. But wouldn't it make more sense to have the civilian air traffic officers uphold the law and use lights to direct traffic. That way you wouldn't have to relocate fully trained aurors from places where they may be needed more to right traffic citations."

"An interesting suggestion, young man" It was Agusta Longbottom who answered me. " I was the one to introduce both bills. How do you propose we use lights to direct traffic?" she asked this politely enough but it was hard to miss the sarcasm in her voice.

I even heard a few people snicker in the background. They obviously thought my idea had no merit. All this did was prove to me how horribly removed this world was from anything muggle. Even someone whose only had brief encounters with the muggle world would know what a traffic light was.

"Its a relatively simple idea. The lights face those who they command. green means go, yellow mean slowdown, and red means stop. That is everything you are currently paying your traffic officers to do. Instead of wasting aurors on traffic duty give the civilians you're already paying the authority to issue citations. Your bill as it is would unnecessarily double the cost of running the department of transportation, and under man the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I doubt it will be overly difficult to produce lights that are timed with the ability to change three different colors. I've seen toys with more complicated settings.

"Madame Longbottom, I applaud you for taking on an issue that will aid in keeping the people of magical Britain safe, but this bill has proved that you all are incapable of making efficient decisions when allocating ministry resources. You will revise bill 62-100-08 to include traffic lights and bill 62-100-09 to authorize traffic officers to issue citations. I will sign once I approve the revisions. As for bill 50-101-01 you have shown incompetence when writing bills for the department of transportation already. I have not seen how you handle the other departments, and therefore cannot give a carte blanche seal of approval. Therefore I am rejecting bill 50-101-01."

I didn't look to see their reactions to my speech or wait for a dismissal. I knew they were obligated by magic to follow my orders. I stood and left the room, hopefully looking as confident as I felt at the moment.

I left the main chamber of the wizengamot more sure of myself. I had been rather uncomfortable with people blindly worshiping whether it was for being the boy who lived or the emperor. It didn't seem natural. But I know where I stand now. It was clear that the wizengamot were not as excited about having an emperor as some people would have me believe. They have been the most powerful people in this society for a long time and they are unwilling to let that go.

All of them, including Dumbledore, are working to turn me into a figure head, like Fudge.

I thought I would be content to sit back and let Britain run itself like has for centuries before I was even thought of. But I know I can't do that now. I've come to accept that I will never be normal. I will never be able to blend in and I'm done pretending I can. I will never be able to sit back and let mistakes happen that I have the power to prevent.

I am the freak of freaks. And that's okay.

What I learned today: I run this freak show...


	8. MrCayn is a Jackass

Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter

(Harry Potter Hogwarts October 20, 1991)

I've been back at Hogwarts for about a month now and a lot has changed. Before I left I had been most concerned about becoming a year or house leader so all the friends I made in Jessing Manor could start acting like friends again.

Well that plans gone now. My status as emperor makes me an undisputed leader without any effort. That's done wonders to end the petty house separation in the school, just not in the way i wanted. Most of the students are very guarded around me. They are very careful not to do anything necessary not to displease me. Its bloody annoying.

The only people who still treat me exactly the same are Hermione, Neville and Draco. I had been surprised that Neville was still speaking to me after how I'd spoken to his grandmother last month in the ministry.

"You're not going to get in trouble for this, are you?" I asked one day on the way to breakfast. I had been a little hesitant about bringing it up since returning to the castle.

" If you're talking about how you stood up to my gran and the rest of the wizengamot, then no." He answered with shy smile" Grandmother was actually pretty impressed with you. No one expected you to really take the whole emperor thing seriously at this age. "

"That's not surprising to hear. They barely paid me any mind while I was addressing the chamber." I said shortly, still annoyed at being so horribly underestimated.

"Don't worry too much about it. You did the right thing, standing up to them. if you let them walk all over you, you'll never earn their respect. Don't let them turn you into a puppet, Harry. Its happened to Emperors before." he told me very seriously.

Neville was quickly becoming one of my closet friends. He is surprisingly insightful when it comes to the inner working of the wizarding world. He's quiet and mild-tempered, so a lot people tend to mistake that for a lack of confidence. I think I did at first too. He doesn't try to cram information down my throat like Hermione and doesn't try to push a political agenda like Draco. It makes him very pleasant be around.

Lately though I haven't been able to spend much time with anyone. When I'm not in class I'm with my tutors. I have several tutors; Lady Catherine Maywell, who teaches etiquette and cultural awareness, Mr. Elton Hobbleton who teaches government, business and history, and another tutor, Lord Dalton Cayn, a specialist on customs and biology of emperors.

I wouldn't really need Lady Maywell's or Mr. Hobbleton's teachings till my formal coronation over winter break. It was Lord Cayns teachings I was most interested in now.

"If you haven't realized it yet, you, your majesty are a little different on the inside " began his lecture. We were situated in a small classroom during what would usually be a free period for gryffindor first years. Mr. Cayn was easily my favorite of all my tutors. He is tall and broad shouldered. He's not the most handsome man and I suspect he has a drinking problem, but his crude humor and blunt honesty are rather charming in a way. But what I really like about him is that, so far, he is the most dependable and trust worthy adult I've meet in the wizarding world aside from my angel.

"We use the term emperor because you have a penis." continued gesturing to my crotch. "However on the inside you resemble a female, with a uterus, ovaries and fallopian tubes."

"Does that mean I can have kids?" I asked somewhat hesitantly. I had heard of male pregnancy in the wizarding world. It was in one of the information packets we'd gotten at Jessing Manor. But it wasn't something I ever thought I'd have to worry about.

"I thought they taught muggle raised kids the magical birds and bees early on these days." was his snarky remark.

"I meant without the use of a potion" I had to resist the urge to sigh in annoyance.

"Then yes, you are well equipped for pregnancy through sodomy."

"I've never envied girls the ability to carry children. It seems really unpleasant." I replied. It wasn't uncommon for the older girls at the orphanage to end up pregnant. I remember how sick and weak pregnancy made some of them, how much pain they were in even in the first hours of labor and how after what was probably a painful delivery in the hospital it wasn't unusual for their children to have some sort of birth defect.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. There'll be plenty of drugs and potions available to ease the pain involved in the joy of life." Mr. Cayn replied dramatically

"It's a moot point really. I don't want kids. At all." I said in a way that left little room for argument. Raising kids is hard work. I had considered it at one time but with all this emperor stuff, I probably wouldn't even have time for them.

" I hate to bust your balls kid, but you don't have a choice." said with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean I don't have a choice?" I asked carefully.

"Kid, you have been given a lot of power over Magical Britain." started with a sigh."But nothing in this world is given freely. There are a few things you have to do in return. The first one is easy for you. Always work in the interests of your subjects. Not an issue with your overblown sense of morality. The other condition is you must strengthen the magical population. By having kids. Every great wizarding line in Britain is descend from Merlin, the last great Emperor. Merlin had 37 children. All of them and their children were extremely powerful, but overtime that magic fades and needs to be rejuvenated. The reason emperors are born is to strengthen the magical community with strong leadership and the population with strong magical blood."

"So they want me to be a broad mare?" I asked with a dark chuckle.

"Basically" he answered with a shrug. We stretched into along silence after that ."Obviously you need a little time to absorb this information. We'll stop here and continue this tomorrow."

I gathered my things quickly and left the room. I spent the next class period by the lake. I was hurt and pissed. Though mostly hurt.

I'm so tired of feeling used.

* * *

><p>(Neville Longbottom, Hogwarts October 20, 1991)<p>

It wasn't strange that Harry didn't show up for lunch or transfiguration. It happened sometimes when his tutoring ran over. It was strange though when he didn't show up for dinner and his tutors did. They were all seated at the head table but Harry was nowhere in sight.

Usually that means he's sulking. Something upset him and he needs time to brood. Harry Potter loves to brood. Neville knew his favorite place to brood was by the lake. Just like he knew harry wouldn't be stopped by the cold October night air. That's why Neville found himself on his way to the lake with a dinner basket provided by the housewives, an extra cloak and a blanket.

Neville didn't expect to run into Draco Malfoy in the entry hallway, also holding a dinner basket and blanket. Malfoy stopped when he noticed him.

"Longbottom" he greeted with a wary expression.

"Malfoy." Neville tipped is head in response. They stood in silence for a moment. "You're going to see Harry too." It was a statement, not a question. Neville already knew. He knew how close Draco and Harry were. Since Harry was announced Emperor, Draco had gone out of his way to make sure everyone knew. As Malfoys were known for their political games and manipulations, he had never believed that Malfoy's friendship was genuine.

But here Neville saw Draco going out of his way to comfort a friend. And Neville was almost sure that his wary expression was because he'd been caught about to do something considerate for someone he really cared about. It was obvious to everyone, but Harry, that Malfoy was doing everything he could to earn a spot as Harry's consort. Not that Neville blamed him for that. Every other male in the school, including Neville himself was also vying for that position. But it was nice to see that someone else who Harry truly cared about, cared in return.

Neville Longbottom gathered his confidence and extended the olive branch to Draco Malfoy.

"We should go together. I think he'd be happy to see us both."

"Yes he would. " Malfoy answered after a long silence.

They walked to the lake in complete silence. Neville had to smother the need to let out a cheese eating grin. It was his first real power play, and it had gone wonderfully. His gran would be proud. Meeting and befriending Harry Potter had been a fortunate accident. Even more fortunate was that Harry turned out to be kind, strong, humble and loyal. Not at all what he had expected of the boy who lived. Even without his titles it would be easy to love Harry. His move had been subtle but both he and the Malfoy knew what had happened. They are Harry's two closest male friends. As long as it stayed that way they were both almost assured a consort position. If they worked together to stay in Harry's good graces and keep others out of the game, one of them was sure to be first consort.

They saw Harry slumped sadly over the water as they got closer to the lake. Harry turned his head as they saw him approach. It was obvious from the red in his eyes and the streaks on his cheeks that he had been crying for a while. He seemed surprised for a moment, but then he wiped his cheeks, smiled brightly and waved them over.

"I won't loose to you, Longbottom" Malfoy said through his teeth as he smiled and waved at Harry.

"Well see, Malfoy. We'll see." Neville smiled earnestly at the Malfoy heir before jogging off to greet Harry.

* * *

><p>(Harry Potter Hogwarts October 21 1991)<p>

I was feeling refreshed after yesterdays complete breakdown. I had spent hours crying by the lake. But then Neville and Draco showed up. We spent most of the night curled up together under the blankets they brought with them until curfew. When I get really upset I tend to run away. I learned at the orphanage that its better to runaway and cry alone then let the other kids see you in tears. My angel was the only one I'd ever made an exception for. Draco and Neville were becoming pillars in my life. As much as I loved that, it frightened me that the list of people I cared about was growing so rapidly.

I was with Mr. Cayn once again during the free period. I had gotten over the whole having dozens of babies things. Even if I was still uncomfortable with the idea, I knew that would be years off, so theres no need to freak out now.

"Listen up kid, today we're going to cover the royal court." Mr. Cayn opened dramatically." Your court can be as big or as small as you want it to be. But there are certain roles that must be filled. The mentor, the advisor, the consort, and the knight. The mentor will officially begin their duties after your coronation, so pick soon and pick wisely. While I highly suggest picking an advisor or two with your mentor, you officially don't have to pick someone until you turn sixteen.

"You have to be engaged to your first consort before you turn fourteen. That's the you want you can be married as early as thirteen but you must be married by sixteen. You can start excepting courtships request after your coronation. You can take your time on this if you like, but if you're not engaged to someone of your choice by fourteen, then the wizengamot can choose for you.

"There will be a tournament, the summer after coronation to decide your protector. Your first protector has to be someone who ranked top 20 in your tournament. After that any additional knights are your choice and need not have any qualification. Any questions?"

"Er. yeah. Do mentors, consorts, advisors need to have qualifications?" I asked

"Good question kid. No the mentors advisors and consorts can be whom ever you like. The only real rule is the consorts must be of magical decent. So no muggles. There's not a lot of education needed to fill your royal uterus with their lowly seed." Mr. Cayn said with a chuckle. I blushed darkly at his jab. "There's no standard for who can be an advisor or mentor, but I suggest your advisors be people who can guide you through social and government politics. As for the mentor, choose someone who can be a confidant. Someone you trust fully with any situation. That's who your mentor should be. "

"Do mentors have to stay mentors forever, or can they change positions later?" I asked

"Wow kid. You're pretty transparent." Mr. Cayn said with a smile."What you meant to ask was if you make Severus your mentor can he be your consort later."

"H..How did you know?" I asked shocked. I never thought I was obvious about my strange attraction to Professor Snape. We've barley spoken since I entered Hogwarts, and this past moth he's been doing his best to avoid me outside of class and ignore me inside of it. I didn't know what it was about him that made me trust the man fully, and I wondered if it was foolish of me to assume he would even want to be my mentor or consort.

"You're always staring at him kid. You turn cherry red if he so much as glances in your direction, and you look like someone drowned your sneazel when he ignores you."

"So he is ignoring me." I said sadly.

"Buck up kid. He's just unsure of feelings and docent know how he should treat you." Mr. Cayn told me reassuringly

"He should treat me like Harry." I whispered.

"He will. And to answer your question, you can release your mentor from mentoring duties after you marry your first consort. Any more questions?"

"Not right now. I'll probably have more later though."I said sweetly

"Alright then. On to the next topic. Your magic" I groaned when he mentioned it. My magic was…frustrating. Everyone tells me I'll be powerful, but so far I can't even manage the most basic first year spells.

"Don't look so dejected mate. There's a reason your magics on the fritz. It's because you don't have much magic right now." he said with a smile.

That was helpful.

"You see when your imperitor scar tissue was dissolved, it shattered your magical core. A wizards current magic level is based on how much magic is in their core. Their potential magic level is based on how much magic they can hold in they're core. Most first years at this school are currently level E or D wizards. Some of the more powerful students might be level C. By time they graduate their core will be filled completely and they will mostly be level B with a few scattered level As here and there. Squibs aren't born without magic. They're born with holes in their magical core. Any natural growth in their magic is drained before they can use it. "

"So..You're telling me I'm a squib because my core exploded?" I asked tiredly while rolling my eyes.

"No not at all. And by the way if your core exploded you'd be dead. Yours shattered. Its different." I waited not so patiently for him to continue. "Your magic works differently from your average witch or wizard. Usually people can only pull magic form their cores unless they use some sort of complex ritual. But you pull magic from everything around you. There is magic everywhere. Even in those huge muggle infested cities, magic runs deep. The reason your magic sucks is because you're trying to pull magic you don't have from your core to your wand. You need to pull the magic from your environment and shape it to do what you want. You don't even need a wand. You can shape the magic outside your body to do what you want. I guarantee once you start pulling magic from your environment instead of your non-existent core every spell you try to do will come easily. Any questions?" He finished.

"Yeah. Why the hell didn't you tell me this last month!?" I almost screamed

"Didn't seem important at the time." He shrugged of my anger.

I laid my head on the table so I didn't have to look at him and groaned loudly.

What I learned today in tutoring: Mr. Cayn is a jackass...


End file.
